Blue cookies and therapy
by Khi Nguyn Mai
Summary: The title says it all. Enjoy.


Being a demigod has a lot of perks: Extrodinary powers, foods and drinks that heal you in seconds, magical weapons,... What is NOT a perk, however, is ADHD. In combat, ADHD is an excellent tool. It's the thing that keeps demigods from having their head cut off. But in daily life? It's a goddam bitch. You can't focus in anything, you barely get your work done, you feel like you're sitting on fire after staying still for 5 minutes. And the worst one of all? You can never get a full sleep. And that's why Percy Jackson is in the kitchen at 4 A.M making cookies.

Percy wonders whether he had done anything that offended Morpheus, the god of dream. for 5 days straight, he had been late to class due to sleeping too much. Now, it's Saturday and his ADHD decided to kick in and made him woke up in the time that is considered a sin for every sane person on this planet. After 30 minutes of struggling and trying to go back to sleep, Percy gave up and decided that he needed to eat his frustration away. He carefully got out of the bed in order not to wake Annabeth up and went straight to the kitchen. Percy remembered that Sally's blue cookies always helps him relaxed, so he decided to made his own. The cookies smells so amazing, only a few minutes left before...

"What are you doing?"

A voice speaks up behind Percy, causes him to jump. Turning back, he saw Annabeth standing at the doorway. She's wearing a T-shirt that's too big for her, Percy's T-shirt, and a pairs of pijama leggings. Her hair is messed up and her eyes are droopy. In Percy's eyes, however, she still look gorgeous.

"Annabeth! You-you're up early!" Percy manages to reply "Why don't you go back to sleep? You have been working until 1 A.M!"

Annabeth's lips curls up "And let you wreck the whole apartment? No chance. Beside, I couldn't sleep." Her brows furrow "Are you baking... cookies?".

"Blue cookies," Percy corrected her "I made them based on my mom's recipe. You want some?"

"You have a very strange idea of relaxing." Annabeth tilts her head "Normally, people would just get a hot drink and that's it. It's an universal rules."

"Well, I'm not very normal, am I?" Percy grins "I'm a son of the ocean, and the ocean doesn't like to be stricted by rules."

"Then that makes me the one who is able be to control the ocean, huh?" Annabeth smirks.

"Well, that's not-" Percy stops half way through "Is something wrong? You only talk like this when something bad happens."

He takes Annabeth's hand into his. She avoids his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, she hugs him.

"Nightmare?" Percy asks. It's one of the things that don't need to be said aloud, but they understand perfectly.

"Tartarus" Annabeth mumbles "I see you and the arais and-and..." Her eyes look shiny. Tears, Percy realizes, is threatened to fall. He quickly cups her face in his hands and wipes the tears away.

"It's okay, Annabeth, it's okay. I'm here, you're here, we're safe now." Percy smiles. Annabeth sniffs, her eyes are red but she still manages to give him a weak smile.

"Still, Percy" Annabeth says "It felt so real..."

Percy sighs "I know, I have nightmares, too, remember? But we will get through them together. Now, we will have blue cookies, then, I will get you Starbucks. Deal?"

Annabeth stares at him for a few seconds, long enough to make Percy thinks he had done something wrong. Then, she buries her face into his chest.

"Uh... Wise Girl? You okay?" Percy nervously asks.

"You will spoil me rotten, you know that?" Annabeth muffles into his chest and Percy lets out a huge sigh.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckles at his girlfriend's behaviour "But you love me for it."

Annabeth's head snaps up, her eyes gaze at him for a moment. Then, she smiles.

"Yeah, yeah I do," She says teasingly "Seaweed Brain."

She tiptoe and their lips meet. It's not a long kiss, but Percy feels like Zeus just shocked him with a lightning bolt.

"Good talk." He smiles after they break apart.

"Good talk." Annabeth agrees "Now, let's not keep the cookies waiting, shall we?".

**I'M BACK, BITCHES!**

**FINALLY! After 200000 years, I'm back. I've survived monster that is the semester test and ready to be back in action. Sorry for the absence, thank you for reading, and... Until the next time.**


End file.
